Schnee Manor
The Schnee ManorConcept Art from Sana Freeman on Twitter is located in the Kingdom of Atlas and was first seen at the end of "The Next Step". It is the home of Jacques Schnee, the President of the Schnee Dust Company, and his family. Appearance For the most part, the Schnee Manor's interior is white with blue and gray accents, with the frequent use of columns and arches in the architecture. Most rooms and hallways have white or pale blue walls, a gray ceiling and a white reflective tile floor. Hallways Decorating one long hallway are nature paintings that exclusively use white, gray, and pale blue colors. Running the length of each hallway is a long blue rug with white floral designs, and along the walls are occasional black armchairs and glass coffee tables with metal frames. Lining the walls of every room and hallway are black sconces with pale blue teardrop beads hanging from them, topped with white candles. Across the ceiling of each hallway is a series of chandeliers, each made up of a metal ring with an upside-down semi-transparent dome on the bottom, blue teardrop beads hanging from it, and candles around the edge of the ring surrounding a white cylinder in the center. When lit, the candles on the sconces and chandeliers emit a white-blue flame. The hallway that runs alongside the piano room has the entrance to Jacques Schnee's study and bears a portrait of the Schnee family. The portrait appears to have been made when Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee and Whitley Schnee were children. Their mother has a stern expression on her face, while their father's expression is neutral. Winter and Weiss are frowning sadly, and Whitley is smiling brightly. In this portrait, Jacques' dark hair is graying. Above the door to Jacques' study is a crest-like design consisting of curving, leafy lines around an eight-pointed starburst shape. Dining Room The dining room features black chairs gathered around a table covered in a large white table cloth. The chairs are upholstered with blue fabric decorated in a repeated pattern of the symbol above the door to Jacques' study. In the middle of the table is a large glass vase filled with white lily flowers and foliage. On one side of the room is a wall made up of several open archways, with a second-floor walkway overlooking the dining area. The upper walkway's arches have sheer curtains hanging in them, and visible through these curtains is another room that has a crystal chandelier hanging from its ceiling. Stairway A wide stairway with curved balconies on both sides allows passage to the ground floor. At the top of this stairway is a paned triptych of arched windows, and on both sides of the stairway stand enormous white suits of armor. The floor at the bottom of the steps bears a large, blue, circular pattern decorated with the Schnee snowflake emblem in various places. The ceiling of this room bears the same blue, circular pattern. Other Rooms There is a room with a giant stone statue of a King Taijitu on display, and above said statue hangs a crystal chandelier. Along the wall behind the statue is an upper-level walkway with multiple archways acting as entrances to other rooms. Another room containing a black piano opens up into a neighboring hallway through a series of archways in the wall. The piano and its bench sit upon an ornate off-white rug, and the piano has a silver decoration that bears an apple at the top center. On one wall is a portrait of Whitley in a black frame. The border just under the ceiling is a strip of blue wallpaper patterned with designs containing imagery of apples and crowns. On a small black and silver table between a pair of arches sit a vase with small white flowers and a small framed portrait of Winter from her childhood. The hallway's opposite wall is lined with arch-shaped windows that let sunlight flood across the hall and into the room. Jacques' Study The interior of Jacques' study is vastly different in appearance from the rest of the household. The floor is dark wood, rather than tile, and the blue beads hanging from the black sconces are crystal-shaped, rather than teardrop. The side walls are lined with wooden bookshelves. The front wall, where the entrance is, is covered in blue wallpaper patterned with the same symbol found above the study's door in the hallway. This wallpaper is also found in the top border of the wooden back wall, near the dark brown ceiling. The symbol can also be found along the bottoms of the windows just under the ceiling along the side walls, as well as in a pattern on the light blue rug that runs the length of the room. The bookshelves are decorated with framed maps, a framed portrait, dark gray bookends shaped like wolf heads with light blue crystals for the eyes, various awards, and a round gray clock. There is a ladder leaned up against the left shelves. In the middle of the room is an ovular glass coffee table with a chess board resting on it. On one side of the coffee table is a black couch, and on the other side is a pair of black armchairs, one of which has a black footrest in front of it. Near the couch is a tall metal lamp with dangling strings of light blue circles, in varying lengths, acting as the lampshade. Hanging above this sitting area is a chandelier made up of three tiers of metal rings, shrinking in size with each lower tier. Each ring has dangling strings of light blue circles, and hanging from the middle of the lowest ring are four light blue prisms. The back end of the study is raised slightly above the rest, with three small steps leading up to it. Here, Jacques' desk can be found. Atop this desk is a small lamp of the same style as the one near the couch, a mat for the papers he writes on, a pen holder, a couple of books and a single framed photograph of Whitley. Behind the desk is a portrait of Jacques from his younger years, when his hair was black and his mustache was thinner. Behind him, in the portrait, is the symbol from above his study's door. On either side of this portrait are landscape paintings that exclusively use varying shades of blue. Beneath the portraits is a shelf with books and a stack of paper. The seat behind the desk is a black office chair. Weiss' Room Weiss' room, much like the rest of the house, has white walls and a white reflective tile floor. The white ceiling forms an arch, and a little over midway up the walls is a thick blue border with gold edges. In a few places around the room are arch-shaped bookshelves attached to the walls. The room has gold sconces with blue teardrop beads hanging from them. The entrance area is three steps lower than the rest of the room and has a pair of white armchairs with gold frames next to a glass coffee table with a gold frame. On the floor beneath this furniture set is an ornate off-white rug with borders of varying thicknesses in a pattern of gold, white, gold, blue, gold. Nearby is a fireplace, above which hangs a mirror with gold curved, leafy designs on the black frame. Hanging to the left of the door is a thick blue curtain pulled to the side by a lighter blue tie. In the back of the room is an enormous window with equally tall, thick blue curtains pulled aside by lighter blue ties. Next to the window is a simple white desk, to the right of which hangs a portrait of a suit of armor that resembles the one from the "White" Trailer. On the opposite side from the fireplace is the sleeping area. The king size four poster canopy bed sits perpendicular to the wall and is dressed with white fitted sheets and a light blue blanket with a pattern of rhombus shapes and black dots. At the head of the bed are three large, white pillows and one small, circular, light blue pillow. The bed frame is pale blue with curved, leafy, silver decoration with an apple shape at the top on the footboard and the top of the headboard. The headboard has the same light blue rhombus-and-black-dots pattern as the blanket in its middle portion. At the foot of the bed sits a glass bench, the length of which matches the bed's width. To the left of the bed is a pale blue vanity that has a large, ovular mirror and two drawers with gold handles. On the floor, in front of it, is a small, off-white rug with white, ornate designs. Nearby is a small, circular stool with a golden metal frame and a light blue cushion. In the far corner on this side of the room is a gold conductor's stand. Library On the first floor of the manor is a two story library. Bookshelves set into alcoves line the walls of the room on both levels, and the center of the first floor is set with multiple lounges, chairs and low tables. A large rug covers the ground, and a multi-tiered chandelier hangs in the center of the room. There are a few pillars holding up the walkway for the second story with wall candles on each and more in each corner of the room on both floors. A large staircase curves from the upper floor to the center of the ground floor. Behind the last bookshelf on the left side of the room is a secret passage leading to a descending staircase. Courtyard The courtyard outside of the manor is surrounded by archways, with a large fountain at the end. The fountain has the Schnee emblem on it with wings around it. It has two gardens with small hedges with the stone ground having flower symbols engraved in them. The view from this location shows the manor to be at least three stories tall, possibly more. Garden & Menagerie First mentioned in "Remembrance", Willow is shown to have a garden where she keeps to herself in RWBY 5. In the garden, a large menagerie of animals can be seen caged around her, including bears, exotic birds, and tigers. Residents Current Former Trivia *Two paintings in "Cordially Invited" show concept art of the Schnee Manor and the Atlas Academy Library. References Category:Atlas Category:Landmarks Category:Solitas Category:Geographic Locations